Stars Falling On Our Hats
by Siriusly Romantic
Summary: A Collection of short stories and drabbles all dedicated to Draco and Ginny.


My Downfall

- Ash(er)ley

Ginny Weasley was a heavy sleeper. She could block out any scream, any sound while she roamed in dreamland. The lovely red head can sleep through storms and wars, fights and thunder. She had been trained since the tender age of 1 (by her brothers of course) to completely shut down her ears when rest was in order. Molly often had trouble waking her youngest daughter, and have turned many times to shaking the female Weasley senseless. So it came as a surprise when one faithful night during an Indian summer, our young heroine was awaken by the slight creak of her window.

The sound was almost silent, a tiny pin drop in the middle of a tornado. Then slow and unsure foot steps, approached her bed. Ginny's eyes shot open immediately, sweat broke out all over her body. Her nerves were on fire, her breath caught in her throat. She inched her hand leisurely towards her nightstand where she kept her wand. Her fingers closed around her thin rosewood wand. The footsteps had stopped. Just as Ginny was about to throw her covers off her and scream bloody murder, a voice so soft Ginny wasn't so sure she even heard, spoke.

"Weasley," it breathed, "my sweet sweet Weaslette."

Ginny tensed, straining to hear the stranger. She very carefully turned to her other side so she was facing her intruder. She allowed herself one quick glance, her eyes caught a flash of beautiful white hair. She suppressed a gasp, realizing exactly who this 'stranger' was. Before she can act on her new discovery, however, he spoke again.

"I am afraid I'm too much of a coward to wake you, and tell you what I came to say while you are conscious. So I must tell you this while you are far way in you own world, and hope that some how you will hear me." There was a pause.

Ginny fought the urge to sit up and ask him exactly why he was in her room, and spurting nonsense at that. But her curiosity of what he was going to say out weighted her desires to confront him. The silence was piercing and it went on for a good while. Ginny almost believed that he had gone and was indeed very surprise when she felt fingers caress her face. She almost jumped when soft breaths tickled her exposed ear, indicating just how close he was. The red head felt the hairs on the back of her neck stand, and shivers ran wildly through her whole form.

"I came to say, my dear one, the war is drawing to an end soon. Its not hard to tell that with the help of Potter, Granger and your brother the Dark Lord is only heading towards his destruction. But love, my family is too far into Voldy's inner circles to pull out now. Even if we were to switch sides, we will never be forgiven for the acts that we have committed in our ignorance. I am here to tell you, Ginny, that I have tried for so long to repress the only feeling that has made me truly happy. And I know sweet, there are many suitors out there waiting to catch your eye, bloody Potters is first in line. But I want to tell you, before I am to rot six feet under, that I loved you first. I loved you before Potter before Thomas, before Corners. I've loved you since that sunny day so long ago you happen to flash that beautiful smile. Oh sweet sweet Ginny, I am a failure. I've failed everything I tried to accomplish. I can't even reach out my arms to shake you awake. My father sees me as the downfall of many generations. The idiotic boy who couldn't even fight down his own feelings, who can't even defeat the wrath of love. " He drew in a breath and Ginny felt his soft locks brush against her face, the weight of his burdens on her shoulders.

Soft lips brushed against Ginny's, her eyes shot open in utter surprise. Luckily his were closed, in divine pleasure. Ginny felt her cheeks warm and thanked god it was dark. The kiss went on for a good while before he pulled away with a soft sigh.

"Oh love, know that from all my failures and mistakes. You are my sweetest downfall." He whispered in her ears.

He left his fingers on her face for several seconds tracing circles, and finally leaned forward once more to claim her lips. And as soon as his mouth was on hers, it was gone, the warmth surrounding Ginny disappearing with it.

Ginny was left in the dark, shivering. Draco Malfoy's last words lingering in her head, replaying like a broken track. It was the last she heard from and of him.

You are my sweetest downfall.

You are my sweetest downfall.


End file.
